tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Orangeman
Orangeman was an ORG Demoman and a TF2 Freak hunter partnered with Soldine. He was created by YouTube user SarisKhan. He served as the deuteragonist of the QMSC series. His theme was Marine Arrival - Single Survivor. Biography Several years ago Orangeman used to be a member of a particularly clumsy BLU team, which repeatedly failed to steal vital intelligence from the enemy. Displeased with its ineptitude and his own lack of skill, he had left the squad and joined HECU. Then-unknowningly to him, the BLU team's Medic became Madic some time later, while the others, due to a tragic chain of events, turned into a BLU Vagineer, Robosol and Team ZOM. During his time in HECU Orangeman received elite combat training and drastically improved his skill. He achieved the rank of lieutenant and served briefly under Major Scout Guy. He had defected after a couple of years to join an ORG team of freelance mercenaries, though he maintained regular contact with the HECU. Some day he was tasked with dealing with Madic, who threatened the people living near his mountain laboratory. In spite of his improved arsenal and honed skill, he had proved to be no match for the crazed ex-colleague and was swallowed whole after a brief but intense fight. Later that day Madic was defeated by Soldine, and Orangeman was freed from his stomach. He quickly befriended the cyborg mercenary and started working together with him. During a particularly dangerous zombie outbreak on the outskirts of Evo City Orangeman cooperated with Soldine and a HECU squad to contain the necrotics and rescue potential survivors. It was at that time when he encountered more of his old teammates, this time as a group of deranged undead warriors leading the horde. Even though all of them had improved significantly since the previous time, Orangeman was able to defeat both his opponents, ZomPyro and ZomSpy. While Soldine was fighting with his evil counterpart, Robosol, Orangeman remained at his colleague's house and scuffled with Anuspyder. More recently the BLU Vagineer has been able to temporarily recruit both the resurrected Handsome Rogue and the freed Madic to join him on his quest for ultimate power. Orangeman, Soldine and HECU fought the remainder of Vagineer's zombie horde lead by the two TF2 Freaks in Milltown. However, Madic had been able to regain some of his senses and betrayed the Vagineer to help his old teammate and Soldine, proving crucial in stopping the evil plot. While Ninjineer took care of Handsome Rogue, the other three headed toward the mountain lab. Orangeman and Madic battled Robosol, who was left on its guard, in order to allow Soldine to enter the lab and deal with the ultimate threat. After defeating the BLU cyborg Orangeman entered the lab and distracted the Vagineer just long enough to give Soldine an opportunity to deliver his finishing move to the malformed Engineer, ending his evil plots once and for all. A couple of days later Orangeman met with an old ally, Major Scout Guy. However, his old friend turned out surprisingly hostile and promptly started a scuffle. Fortunately, Soldine intervened and knocked the attacker out. Scout Guy recovered some of his repressed memories as a result of the impact and wrestled Soldine out of his way while retreating. Orangeman and the cyborg were left utterly baffled. Another day, during a patrol in the city, Orangeman and Soldine encountered an aggressive Freak, J.D Aussie. Seeing that he had been attacking civilians, the duo approached him. Orangeman was ordered by Soldine to treat a wounded Engineer, while the cyborg himself engaged the crazed Freak in combat. While initially Soldine held the upper hand, J.D turned out to be stronger than expected. Meanwhile, Orangeman observed their duel from a safe distance. The two struggled briefly, and Aussie was eventually able to temporarily knock Soldine back, buying himself time to escape. One night, Soldine and Orangeman had been observing BLU Gentlemanly Demo and the BLU Paintraingineer conducting their shady business, before approaching them in order to arrest them. However, the two criminals refused to surrender and engaged the Freak hunters in combat. Whereas the Demo struggled to even faze Soldine, the BLU Paintraingineer cleverly used Orangeman's Shield against him. However, he was then overpowered by the latter's unarmed combat skills and ultimately ended up gibbed by two grenade explosions. Suddenly, a BLU Heavy referred to as Mobster Heavy ambushed Orangeman and subsequently blindsided Soldine. The surprised cyborg was overwhelmed and struck down. Nevertheless, Orangeman attacked Mobster Heavy with Paintraingineer's disembodied head, and then together with Soldine the two shot the criminal, defeating him. One time on patrol at Doomsday, he met Piss Cakehole, and a bloody statue beside him. Quickly identifying him as hostile Orangeman used his explosive arsenal against the monster, but the explosions seemed to only merely annoy him. Piss managed to get dangerously close to the orange mercenary, and was about to carve him when Ghost's timely arrival saved him. Unfortunately, the two of them were no match for the monster when he gave in into his rage, and the duo was forced to retreat, feat they managed thanks to the help of Medizard. The wizard eventually killed the monster after an intense battle, and Orangeman thanked the ice Medic. Orangeman took part of the group assigned to raid Dr. Schadenfreude's laboratory. He was intercepted by Shriek, who dodged all his attacks. Trough clever use of The Shield, Orangeman landed an attack that disposed of the Scout freak. Later, he reunited with Soldine as he was attacked by Schadenfreude, but was saved by Medizard. The Doctor revealed their latest creation to them, the Destroyer. Tired from his fight with Shriek, he could only take an attack before being knocked out. Energineer noticed the futile attempts of the team and teleported them out of the Lab. Some time later, Orangeman would participate in a second attack on Schadenfreude. He stood on Soldine's side while he sent the Doctor a message about their imminent hunt. Orangeman, along with Madic, Major Scout Guy and the HECU had to deal with the Destroyer, but Razor's intervention managed to open way for the Engineer Aberrant to kill Orangeman with an explosion. Personality and Behaviour Normally, Orangeman behaved much like a normal Demoman would, with the important distinction of always being sober, though. He was jovial, friendly and bold. He was also reliable and loyal, seeing as ever since he was rescued by Soldine, he frequently followed him on his missions and helped him to the best of his ability. Orangeman was very determined and focused during combat. He readily analysed his opponents and attempted to exploit whatever weaknesses or faults they possessed. He was prone to taunting his enemies, but only after defeating them. Powers and Abilities Orangeman's only supernatural ability was the Shield, which took the shape of a large square formed from semi-transparent energy. It could be summoned at will to block incoming attacks. However, Orangeman prefered to rely on his combat training when fighting. He was an experienced, well-trained and creative mercenary with several years of experience, who effectively used his guns and wits against his opponents. His main weapon was an EX41 grenade launcher, which shot grenades much like a rifle would shoot regular bullets. He was also armed with a more traditional Grenade Launcher, whose grenade's explosions were stronger. He also occasionly used a slightly customised sticky bomb launcher. This explosive arsenal proved quite effective against low-rank TF2 Freaks. Orangeman employed various tactics in combat. He has been seen securing chokepoints with sticky bombs, taking cover, using his surroundings against his opponent and finding a way to circumvent his previously impenetrable defence. He avoids direct confrontation with stronger enemies and attempts to outwit them rather than simply thrash them to death. He promptly exploits whatever weaknesses or faults they have, employs ambushes and uses distractions. Faults and Weaknesses *Despite the Shield and light body armour, Orangeman's defences were lacking when compared to those of many other TF2 Freaks. The Shield could only protect him from moderately strong attacks at most and could only cover a single direction, meaning he was still susceptible to ambushes and guided attacks. The Shield could also be destroyed by freezing it and then shattering it, although this could only happen if Orangeman was less concentrated on the fight and/or was perplexed. *Despite his military combat training, he was practically harmless without his weapons, given the nature of the enemies he usually faced. *Some Freaks were immune to explosives (like Madic), or conventional weapons in general (Heavydile, Painis Cupcake, etc.), rendering Orangeman's arsenal almost useless in those cases. Trivia *Originally designed as a Mauve Shirt-type character who had been supposed to die in his debut video, Orangeman was ultimately allowed to survive and eventually became a valuable ally of Soldine. *The idea of Orangeman being a part of Madic's original BLU team came while devising the plot of the Necropolis video. Even though it had been indirectly hinted at before, it did not become more apparent until Operation: Vagineer. *Orangeman is the oldest ORG TF2 Freak. Notable Videos ''Quirky Misadventures of Soldine the Cyborg *Soldine vs. Madic'' (Debut) *''Necropolis'' *''Soldine vs. Robosol'' *''Operation: Vagineer'' *''Friend or Foe?'' *''Arctic Assault'' *''Endgame'' (Death) By the community *''J.D Aussie 2'' *''J.D Aussie 3: J.D Aussie Vs Soldine'' *''Soldine's Quirky Crime Fighting Night'' *''The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 1'' *''Doppelganger's Rampage: Part 4 - Soldine'' *''The MSG Saga: Finale: Part 2'' *''Carving the Ice'' Freak Fights Category:Demomen Category:Freak Hunters Category:Friendly Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:Near-normal Category:Neutral Good beings Category:ORG Team